Chocobo raising (Final Fantasy X-2)
The player can raise captured chocobos at the Calm Lands Ruins after certain criteria have been met. There are two ways to unlock the quest: *Complete the Mushroom Rock Road mission in Chapter 1, return, talk to Clasko, and ask him to come aboard the Celsius. *Complete the Mi'ihen Highroad mission in Chapter 2, return, talk to Clasko and Calli, and let them on the Celsius. The player must go to the Calm Lands and defeat the monsters in the Calm Lands Ruins. Clasko will give some greens to go out and catch chocobos with and from then on chocobos can be captured, upgraded and sent in search of treasures. Clasko stays at the ranch and talking to him lets the player dispatch, feed, inspect and release chocobos. He also replenishes the greens the player can feed to chocobos and use to capture them in battles. Capturing Wild chocobos can be met in battle alongside other fiends. They attack the party and bold chocobos may even use to the powerful Choco Meteo. They respond to being attacked by counterattacking or running away. They can be killed. To capture a wild chocobo, all other fiends must be defeated without agitating the chocobo. So, the party's first action must be feeding it any grade of greens (via Item command), which calms it and prolongs its time in battle. The First Strike ability helps a lot. The party should not use AI-controlled monsters and should avoid the Berserk debuff. Once all other enemies are eliminated, the remaining chocobo must be fed Gysahl Greens to capture it. Captured chocobos are sent to the ranch. Clasko has room for fourteen chocobos and extra birds are released. Catching a chocobo before the end of Chapter 3 in the Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster version earns the Tricky Trapper trophy/achievement. Inspecting Clasko's Choco-Browser displays the attributes of captured chocobos as well as his inventory of greens. Each chocobo has the following attributes: *Level — affects the type of items the bird brings back and the likeliness of the bird running away *Nature — timid, bold or normal *Heart — the willingness to be dispatched on treasure hunts; each chocobo starts with 100 *Max Level — Displayed from Chapter 5 onwards by talking to the chocobo directly. The number indicates to what extent the player can develop the bird by feeding it greens Raising Captured chocobos can sometimes be upgraded by feeding them nutritive greens: Pahsana, Mimett and Sylkis. The "Raise Chocobo" command in Clasko's menu shows chocobos that have upgrade potential, along with the type and number of the nutritive greens required for one level of upgrade. Dispatching Each chocobo starts with a Heart score of 100. As they are dispatched on treasure hunts they lose Heart. The amount of Heart lost is affected by the chocobo's nature and suitability of the dispatch area. Lower Heart stat indicates higher probability for the chocobo to run away or to return with common items or no items at all. A chocobo that is poorly suited for its destination loses 60 Heart. In most locations, which have average suitability, it loses 30 Heart. If it is well-suited for the destination, it loses 15 Heart. The treasure is largely inconsequential; there are two Garment Grids the player gets by failing to get any other items. Higher level chocobos bring back better items. While the ranch can hold up to 14 chocobos, only four of them can be designated as active runners and be dispatched. The rest are kept in reserve. The player can change the roaster of active runners when they are back from their treasure hunt. Treasures Besaid Kilika Mi'ihen Highroad Dispatching a high-level chocobo here in Chapter 5 can also unlock an optional dungeon (see below). Mushroom Rock Road Djose Moonflow Thunder Plains Macalania Bikanel Calm Lands Mt. Gagazet Zanarkand Feeding Sending chocobos on hunts costs some Heart, which can be restored by feeding Pahsana Greens in the Feed Chocobos section of Clasko's menu: 10 Heart for each 1 Pahsana Green. Releasing Chocobos eventually need to be released to make room for new chocobos which can potentially be upgraded to higher levels. Releasing can be done from the Clasko's menu. The chocobo to be released needs to be present at the ranch. Replenishing supplies The party can replenish its inventory up to 99 Gysahl Greens by selecting the Junk Food Greens command from Clasko's menu. The Nutritive Greens command fills up the inventory to 99 of Pahsana, Mimett, and Sylkis Greens. The amount of replenished greens is deduced from Clasko's stock in the ranch. Clasko replenishes his greens supply gradually. The amount replenished depends on the Chapter and the number of battles fought. The Nutritive Greens command can change how much of each type of greens Clasko adds to the ranch's supply next time. This is done by setting a ratio for each green type. For example, if Clasko has 500 Pahsana Greens, 400 Mimett Greens and 100 Sylkis Greens and the ratio is set to 0% Pahsana Greens, 50% Mimett Greens and 50% Sylkis Greens, after five battles in chapter 5, Clasko imports 5 Mimett Greens and 5 Sylkis Greens. The resulting inventory will have 500 Pahsana Greens, 405 Mimett Greens and 105 Sylkis Greens. The greens used to restore chocobos' Hearts or upgrade them are deduced from the inventory, not the ranch's stock. Secret dungeons Fiend Colony The Fiend Colony is located on the Mi'ihen Highroad. The player must dispatch a level four or five chocobo to the highroad during Chapter 5 to access it. Once the bird returns, Clasko will report a new dungeon has been found. Ruin Depths There are two conditions to unlock the Ruin Depths optional dungeon underneath the chocobo ranch: #Three successful chocobo dispatches per level. #Have four Level 5 chocobos as the Chocobo-Runners at least once. The game tracks successful dispatches across all owned chocobos. The player must have succeeded in dispatching chocobos three times at levels 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 each. A chocobo running away does not count as a successful dispatch, nor does discovering the Fiend Colony. The easiest way to do this quest is to aim to catch chocobos with a Max Level of 5, since they will become necessary to fulfill the second condition. While capturing chocobos players can start periodically dispatching chocobos they have already caught. The chocobos' nature and destination do not matter. Work on this quest can be started in Chapters 2 and 3. Any successful dispatches the player has achieved in this time count towards the Ruin Depths conditions and do not need to be repeated. Once all the conditions have been cleared Clasko informs that the chocobos found something in the back of the cave. The dungeon entrance is displayed as a green square on the minimap. The Amazing Chocobo The Amazing Chocobo is a flight-capable golden chocobo that finds better items and does not run away. It can be found in the Ruin Depths side quest. This bird has its own menu and accepts two commands: Search and support. The search command sends the Amazing Chocobo on a treasure hunt; it returns after 22 battles. The support command sends the Amazing Chocobo out and causes any ordinary chocobo dispatched afterwards to have a lower chance of running away. It has no effect on chocobos dispatched before issuing the support command. Category:Sidequests in Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Chocobo